


Ce que tu recherches

by traitor_for_hire



Series: Children’s Work (FR) [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Michigan, Religion, culte de la fin du monde, cultes, endoctrinement religieux, mouvement des milices
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Ça aurait dû être lui depuis le début. Elle aurait toujours dû être sa sœur. Et Leia et Han et Luke et Poe auraient toujours été sa famille. Et elle n’aurait pas à se sentir comme ça. Comme si elle devait choisir.Comme si elle devait abandonner sa propre mère.Même si, peut-être, sa mère l’a abandonnée la première.(Ou : Rey voit sa mère pour la première fois depuis treize ans. Par certains côtés, cela se passe mieux qu'elle ne l'espérait. Par d'autres côtés, c'est bien pire.)





	Ce que tu recherches

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Belonging You Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897378) by [lookninjas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas). 



> Cette fic contient de brefs spoilers sur Les désastreuses aventures des orphelins Baudelaire : Tout commence mal.

Leia laisse Rey poser la tête sur son épaule.

Leia laisse _toujours_ Rey poser la tête sur son épaule.

« C’était une erreur, » dit Rey, même si elle n’en est pas vraiment sûre. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont elle n’est pas sûre en ce moment.

« Peut-être, » dit Leia, et elle presse une joue contre les cheveux de Rey, passe un bras autour de ses épaules. « Quoique certaines erreurs valent la peine d’être faites. »

 _Est-ce que tu souhaiterais ne pas être parti ?_ avait demandé Rey, une fois, et Ben avait pris une grande inspiration, l’avait relâchée dans un soupir, avait haussé les épaules. Puis, étonnamment, il avait souri. _Pas vraiment_ , avait-il dit. _Pas depuis que je t’ai rencontrée, en tout cas._

Ce n’est probablement pas ce à quoi pense Leia, mais Rey ne connaît pas les secrets de Leia. Uniquement les siens et ceux de Ben. Et ceux-là sont bien assez secrets.

« Je crois que c’était moins dur quand je pensais que tout était de ma faute, » admet-elle, et Leia l’attire plus près, soupire.

« C’est généralement le cas, » dit-elle.

Une voiture passe devant elles, phares illuminant le crépuscule. Leia tend un pied nu pour s’appuyer à la rambarde en bois du porche, et mettre la balancelle en mouvement. Pour les balancer toutes les deux.

_Je ne pense pas que ça va s’arrêter. Je pense qu’on doit juste continuer d’avancer._

Leia avait continué d’avancer. Rey fera de même, à sa façon.

Pour l’instant, le simple fait d’y penser emplit ses yeux de larmes, et elle doit cacher son visage contre l’épaule de Leia.

La main de Leia lui caresse les cheveux. « Là, bébé, » dit-elle, en les balançant doucement. Il lui arrive encore d’appeler Ben comme ça, parfois. Rey devrait probablement être gênée que Leia les appelle tous les deux par le même nom, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Pas vraiment.

« Là. Je sais. Je sais. »

Et c’est vrai. Leia a été abandonnée, elle aussi. Leia sait. Mais ça n’aide pas vraiment. Ça empire plutôt les choses.

« Là, » répète Leia, et Rey pleure en silence dans sa blouse. « Là. »

*

Quand l’homme d’avant Plutt les avait quittées - Rey ne sait même pas pourquoi, vraiment, juste qu’un jour il la lançait dans les airs et la faisait rire et le lendemain il était parti et sa mère recommençait à pleurer - mais quand il les avait quittées, la mère de Rey avait commencé à dormir avec elle dans son lit. Il était petit, trop petit pour toutes les deux, mais sa mère se recroquevillait autour d’elle et la serrait fort et disait : « Il n’y a plus que toi et moi, maintenant, Rey. Que toi et moi. Je n’ai besoin de personne d’autre que toi. »

Et c’était affreux, mais ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Ça lui faisait tellement plaisir que Rey savait que ça devait être affreux. Que ça faisait d’elle une mauvaise personne, d’être heureuse que sa mère soit seule, que sa mère n’ait personne d’autre. Que sa mère soit à elle et rien qu’à elle.

Alors quand Plutt était arrivé, Rey avait promis à Dieu qu’elle serait heureuse pour sa mère, et reconnaissante d’avoir un père. Qu’elle serait gentille, et joyeuse, et jamais, jamais jalouse.

Elle ne sait toujours pas si elle a réussi, mais elle sait qu’elle a au moins essayé.

*

Elle ne s’en rend pas compte avant d’être à l’intérieur du Wendy’s, après avoir fait quelques pas hésitants au-delà de la porte d’entrée, de sorte à ne pas gêner le passage - elle n’a plus idée de qui elle cherche. Sa mère s’est estompée dans sa mémoire jusqu’à n’être qu’une ombre bleutée. Les chemises de chambray clair qu’elle portait, boutonnées jusqu’au col, la longue jupe en jean qui couvrait le bout de ses tennis blanches. Le gris délavé du foulard qui lui couvrait les cheveux. Mais elle ne se souvient plus de la couleur de ses cheveux, elle ne sait plus à quoi ressemblaient ses yeux. Elle se rappelle son sourire, si large, mais pas si ses dents étaient tordues ou droites.

La panique lui serre la gorge, brûlante. Sa mère pourrait être n’importe qui. Sa mère pourrait même ne pas être encore là. Sa mère pourrait ne jamais venir.

Puis la main de Ben serre la sienne. Rey lève les yeux vers lui, le voit en train de fixer un box du côté le plus éloigné du restaurant, près du fond. La femme qui s’y trouve porte une écharpe fleurie sur de longs cheveux raides - du même châtain que Rey, seulement avec plus de gris. Sa chemise bleue à manches longues est boutonnée tout le long jusqu’au col. Elle les dévisage, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Rey ne peut pas voir de quelle couleur ils sont, mais ils ont l’air familiers. Comme les siens, peut-être.

Sa mère se glisse hors du box, se lève. Elle porte un jean. Rey ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois qu’elle a vu sa mère porter un pantalon. Elle-même n’en porte que très rarement, encore maintenant. Cela éveille quelque chose en elle, un frémissement nerveux qui est presque de l’espoir. Peut-être. Peut-être.

Peut-être.

*

Il se tient sur le pas de la porte. 

Desiree et Thomas sont encore endormis, mais Rey est éveillée. Elle a l’impression d’être éveillée depuis des heures maintenant, à attendre. Elle ne savait simplement pas ce qu’elle attendait.

Et maintenant Ben est sur le pas de la porte, et elle sait, et elle en est tellement heureuse. Tellement, tellement heureuse.

*

Parfois, elle pense qu’elle apprécie Poe plus qu’elle ne le devrait vraiment, ou du moins plus qu’elle ne s’attendrait à pouvoir l’apprécier.

Elle n’est pas sûre de pourquoi, exactement. Elle se rappelle avoir aimé l’homme d’avant Plutt, celui qui est parti si brusquement - il lui avait même manqué, une fois parti. Elle n’avait pas aimé Plutt, mais Plutt était tout simplement mauvais, ce n’était pas de sa faute à elle si elle s’était tournée contre lui. Elle comprend ça maintenant. La plupart des jours, en tout cas. S’il y a eu d’autres hommes avant ces deux-là, elle ne s’en souvient pas. Mais elle ne pense pas qu’elle était jalouse, alors. Elle sait qu’elle n’a aucune raison d’être jalouse maintenant.

Enfin, elle le sait, la plupart des jours.

Mais tout de même. Il y a des moments où elle se demande si, peut-être, elle devrait apprécier Poe un peu moins qu’elle ne le fait.

Puis il est dans la cuisine de la maison de Leia, en train de poser une pile de pizzas sur la table (il tente de faire admettre à Rey que Buddy’s est bien supérieur à toutes les pizzas qu’elle a jamais pu manger dans le nord du Michigan, elle veut bien aller jusqu’à lui concéder que c’est probablement aussi bon que Mighty Fine, mais certainement pas meilleur), et Rey ne court pas vraiment jusqu’à lui, mais elle marche drôlement vite. Parce qu’elle ne s’en était pas rendue compte, peut-être, mais elle a besoin de Poe, là, maintenant. C’est comme ça.

« Salut, mon cœur. » Il lui ouvre les bras sans hésitation, et Rey s’avance tout droit entre eux, repose la tête sur son épaule et le laisse les refermer autour d’elle. Il fait presque aussi bien les câlins que Ben, et si elle y réfléchit, ce n’est pas vraiment une compétition équilibrée quand Ben la connaît depuis treize ans et Poe ne l’a connue que trois mois. Et aussi, les bras de Ben sont bien plus longs. « Comment ça va ? »

Et Rey apprécie tellement Poe qu’elle est presque tentée de lui dire la vérité. Presque. Au lieu de ça, elle dit, « Mieux. » Parce qu’elle veut aller mieux. Parce qu’une part d’elle continue de penser que si elle fait juste semblant, elle peut se forcer à aller mieux, plus vite. Sans avoir à tant batailler pour y arriver.

Poe émet un “hmmm”, bas dans sa poitrine. « Menteuse, » dit-il, levant une main pour la poser à l’arrière de sa tête, la maintenant délicatement en place. Non pas qu’elle soit en train d’essayer de se dégager. « Mais c’est pas grave, » ajoute-t-il, après un moment. « Ça viendra. Tu iras très bien. »

Elle _était allée_ mieux. C’est quelque chose qu’elle se dit souvent, ces temps-ci. Que la situation était plutôt difficile quand Ben et elle s’étaient enfuis ensemble, mais qu’ensuite c’était allé mieux. Et maintenant c’est difficile à nouveau, mais ce n’est pas grave. Elle peut aller mieux, encore une fois. Elle l’a déjà fait avant.

« Je sais, » dit-elle, et Poe rit doucement. C’est un joli son. « Je sais. C’est juste… c’est juste difficile. En ce moment. »

Poe ne rit pas cette fois. Il la serre un peu plus fort, mais pas assez fort pour lui faire mal. Il est vraiment bon pour les câlins. « Je sais, » dit-il doucement. Et puis, « Mais tu sais que je suis là aussi longtemps que tu le veux, pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas Ben, mais. Je suis quand même là. Aussi longtemps que tu le veux. »

Les yeux de Rey s’emplissent de larmes et elle cale son visage plus fermement contre sa chemise. Parce qu’il n’est peut-être pas Ben, mais parfois il en est terriblement proche. Et ce n’est pas tant qu’elle l’apprécie plus qu’elle ne s’y attendait, mais qu’il se pourrait bien qu’elle l’aime, un petit peu.

Et ce n’est même pas tant qu’elle pense l’aimer un peu, mais le fait que parfois, quand il dit des choses comme ça, elle pense qu’il l’aime peut-être en retour. 

Plutt la détestait. Le petit ami avant lui, pense-t-elle, l’aimait bien, mais seulement _bien_. S’il y a eu d’autres hommes avant lui, elle ne s’en souvient pas du tout, et son père n’a même jamais été là. L’idée que quelqu’un pourrait aimer Ben et l’aimer elle en même temps est...difficile à concevoir. Ça ne devrait pas, mais ça l’est.

« Ne me lâche pas tout de suite, » dit-elle, et elle espère que la chemise de Poe a suffisamment étouffé sa voix pour qu’il ne l’entende pas.

Mais il l’entend. Il est comme Ben, de ce côté là. « Je ne te lâche pas, » dit-il, comme une promesse solennelle. « Ne t’en fais pas. »

Et il tient parole.

*

Un jour, Plutt avait fait venir Rey et sa mère dans la salle de bains, et Rey avait regardé sa mère jeter tout le maquillage qu’elle gardait dans l’armoire à pharmacie. L’eyeliner noir, le rouge à lèvres, le blush et la poudre et le fond de teint et le correcteur et le fard à paupières et ce truc vert dont Rey n’avait jamais vraiment compris à quoi il servait et six couleurs de vernis à ongles différentes. Tout ça, à la poubelle.

Sa mère avait eu l’habitude de passer tellement de temps à regarder les étagères de maquillage au magasin. Elle n’en achetait pas très souvent, mais elle aimait regarder. Rêver.

Rey avait regardé le visage nu de sa mère. Même sans rouge à lèvres, elle souriait comme une reine de beauté. « C’est bon d’être libre, » lui avait-elle dit, et elle avait l’air de le penser. « N’est-il pas bon d’être libre ? »

Plutt se tenait sur le seuil de la salle de bains comme une sentinelle. Rey ne se sentait pas vraiment libre. Elle se sentait un peu effrayée.

Elle avait tout de même souri, et hoché la tête. Il n’y avait pas grand chose d’autre qu’elle puisse faire.

*

Au début sa mère l’étreint lâchement, une pression suggérée plus qu’un véritable contact. Mais ensuite vient une pause, un souffle ; les bras de Rey se glissent autour de la taille de sa mère et sa joue touche l’écharpe qui recouvre ses cheveux et l’étreinte se resserre autour d’elle, juste comme ça, l’attire plus près. Se colle à elle, à nouveau.

Plutt n’est plus là, évidemment. Et il n’y a probablement personne de nouveau.

En ce moment, Rey s’en moque.

Puis le moment passe, sa mère se recule, se tapote les yeux du dos de la main. Rey renifle elle aussi, lui sourit. « Désolée, dit sa mère. C’est juste… Tu m’as manqué. Je comprends que ça puisse sembler ne pas être le cas, mais tu- tu m’as vraiment manqué. Tu m’as manqué tous les jours. 

— Tu m’as manqué aussi, » répond immédiatement Rey. Parce que c’est la seule chose qui compte là maintenant, debout dans ce Wendy’s dans sa jupe et ses sandales, avec sa mère juste devant elle en train de pleurer. Tout le reste, la colère, la confusion, à quel point elle s’est sentie abandonnée - rien de tout cela n’importe maintenant. « Je- Bon sang, tu m’as tellement manqué.

— Je suis désolée. » Sa mère lève une main, la pose sur la joue de Rey. « Je veux que tu saches à quel point je suis désolée, Rey. Je n’étais pas… je n’étais pas une bonne mère pour toi. Je le sais maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas t’offrir ce dont tu avais besoin. Je suis désolée. »

Rey sait qu’elle devrait protester, mais le problème est qu’elle ne sait pas si elle en est capable. Elle aime sa mère, elle lui a manqué. Mais quand elle essaie de penser à ce que sa mère a fait pour elle - « Tu faisais du mieux que tu pouvais, dit-elle à la place. C’était difficile pour toi. »

C’était difficile aussi pour Ben. Plus difficile, peut-être. Elle essaie de ne pas trop y penser.

« Ce n’était pas assez. » Puis les yeux de sa mère la quittent, se posent derrière elle, plus _haut_ , et Rey sait. Ben leur a donné tout le temps qu’il pouvait sans être ridicule. Il s’approche finalement d’elles.

Et quand il arrive, quelque chose dans l’expression de sa mère change. Ce n’est pas la façon dont sa mère avait regardé Plutt ou Snoke, ce masque de joie prudente qui cachait un certain effroi. C’est sincère, il y a une certaine lumière. Mais il y a presque un peu trop de lumière. Ça met Rey mal à l’aise. « Kylo Ren, » souffle sa mère, et même si Ben se tient prudemment à quelques pouces du dos de Rey, elle peut le sentir se raidir en entendant son ancien nom. « Merci d’avoir si bien pris soin de ma fille, pendant tant d’années. »

*

- _De même les femmes : qu’elles portent une tenue décente, avec pudeur et modestie, plutôt que de se parer de tresses, d’or ou de perles, ou de vêtements précieux-_

Il démêle précautionneusement les nœuds des cheveux de Rey, les sépare en deux masses, et en fait passer la moitié par dessus son épaule gauche. Il fait des couettes, alors. Il tresse, aussi - il rassemble quelques mèches à droite de son front, les sépare en trois, et commence à travailler, en en entremêlant un peu plus à chaque fois.

Avant il était trop lent pour faire ça le matin avant d’aller à l’école. Il est bien plus rapide maintenant.

 _Plutôt que de se parer de tresses_.

Il est trop tard pour protester, se dit-elle. Elle aurait dû lui tenir tête, comme pour les jupes. Elle ne s’était pas rebellée, pas vraiment. Elle avait surtout pleuré. Mais elle aurait pu pleurer pour les cheveux aussi, et elle ne l’avait pas fait. Elle savait ce qu’il faisait. Même si sa mère ne lui tressait jamais les cheveux, d’autres filles du Premier Ordre le faisaient. Patience, une fois. Et Jessa Lyn. Et Plutt l’avait réprimandée la première fois qu’il avait vu ce qu’elles avaient fait, et lui avait fait lire la première Épître à Timothée, et l’avait menacée de lui couper les cheveux si jamais cela se reproduisait. Alors la fois d’après, Rey avait défait les tresses avant que Plutt puisse les voir.

Mais elle aimait ça, et encore maintenant, et ça fait probablement d’elle une mauvaise personne. Parce qu’elle n’a pas pleuré ou protesté ou dit à Ben qu’il ne pouvait pas lui tresser les cheveux. Elle aime ses tresses, c’est joli.

Ben termine la première tresse, la fixe avec un élastique, tire doucement dessus. « Tu es réveillée ? » demande-t-il.

Rey se contente de hausser les épaules et d’émettre un petit “hmm”, parce qu’il est trop tard pour être une bonne personne quand elle sait qu’elle ne veut pas vraiment l’être. C’est plus facile de le laisser continuer, doigts assurés dans ses cheveux, qui la bercent d’une fausse impression de sécurité.

*

Finn aime lui tenir la main.

À dire vrai, Rey aussi aime bien ça.

C’est toujours incroyablement bizarre quand elle y pense - que son beau-père à elle ait tué son père à lui et maintenant ils sont là et il la promène partout dans Ann Arbor pour lui montrer tous ses endroits favoris en ville parce qu’il est à l’U du M et elle va démarrer son premier semestre à l’U du M à l’automne et donc apparemment il a besoin qu’elle voie tout ça. Même si elle a déjà participé à deux visites du campus et qu’elle est déjà venue une fois avec Ben et Poe pour chercher un appartement. Mais cela, d’après Finn, était différent. Parce qu’elle n’était pas avec lui.

Parfois elle pense que Finn veut même être son ami. Même si son beau-père a tué son père.

C’est bizarre.

Mais ensuite Finn s’arrête juste au milieu du Diag, juste sur le M géant en brique rouge, ferme les yeux et rejette la tête vers le ciel, rayonnant, comme s’il avait une sorte de compétition silencieuse avec le soleil, et tout cesse d’être bizarre.

Ce qui est bizarre en soi, à dire vrai.

« J’aime cet endroit, » annonce Finn, et Rey observe les alentours, essaie de voir ce qu’il voit. Même s’il a les yeux fermés. Peut-être qu’elle devrait également fermer les siens. Ça pourrait aider.

Il entrouvre un œil, lui jette un regard de côté. « Tu es de Jackson, pas vrai ? Quelqu’un me l’a dit. Je ne sais plus qui. Mais je me souviens que quelqu’un m’a dit ça.

— Ouais, » dit Rey, la gorge soudainement sèche. Ils étaient à peine à Jackson, ce jour là. Ils y avaient tout juste… posé les orteils. Un peu. Ce n’est pas comme si elle avait été voir sa vieille maison près du chemin de fer ou quoi. Ils avaient été au Wendy’s juste à la sortie de la 127, puis ils étaient repartis. N’étaient probablement même pas restés une demi-heure. « Ouais, quand j’étais petite. Je ne me rappelle pas grand chose. »

Finn se balance un peu, d’avant en arrière. Ne relâche pas sa main. Il cesse de faire face au soleil, regarde les pelouses verdoyantes, les arbres soigneusement taillés, les bancs. « On a dû emménager avec ma grand-mère, après, dit-il. Ce n’était pas génial. Mais je me rappelle, quand je suis venu ici la première fois. Hux m’a emmené. Il rentrait tout juste d’Afghanistan ; je lui ai dit qu’il n’avait pas besoin de faire ça mais il a dit que si. Tu sais comment c’est. Mais je me rappelle me tenir ici et penser, tu sais. À tous les endroits où j’ai été, et à tout ce que j’ai traversé. Et à combien j’ai travaillé dur pour m’en sortir et aller mieux. Et ensuite j’étais là, avec Hux, et c’était… Et je l’avais mérité, là est le truc. J’ai fait des pieds et des mains pour arriver ici.

Et j’ai su que rien ne pourrait me stopper. Plus maintenant. Si je pouvais arriver jusqu’ici, je pouvais faire n’importe quoi. Et toi aussi, Rey. Toi aussi. »

Elle veut le croire. Elle le veut vraiment. C’est juste que - même après tout ce temps, elle n’arrive pas à s’en défaire complètement. Cette peur que tout s’écroule. D’être à nouveau ramenée en arrière.

Sa mâchoire tremblote. Ses yeux s’emplissent de larmes.

« Ouais, j’ai fait ça aussi, » dit Finn, et il l’attire assez près pour que leurs épaules se touchent. « Les premières fois. Ça faisait cet effet. »

Les briques rouges et les pelouses vertes et les arbres et les bancs, tout se brouille devant les yeux de Rey. « Je n’étais même pas censée aller à l’école, » dit-elle, parce qu’il faut qu’elle dise quelque chose et qu’il y a beaucoup qu’elle n’est pas encore prête à dire. Mais ça, c’était dans son speech de major de promo, c’est un sujet suffisamment sûr. « Ma mère allait me faire la classe. Des trucs bibliques, surtout. La cuisine et le ménage. Plutt voulait d’autres enfants - j’allais les aider à s’en occuper. Pour me préparer. Pour quand je serais mari- » Le mot reste coincé dans sa gorge, presque impossible à dire. Elle force tout de même. « Quand je serais mariée. »

Elle pourrait continuer. Elle pourrait lui raconter le reste de l’histoire.

Elle le garde en elle, verrouillé à double tour. Elle n’est pas prête. Pas maintenant.

« Mais tu n’es pas mariée, lui dit Finn. Et tu es allée à l’école. Et tu as fait des pieds et des mains, tu as tiré profit de chaque seconde, et maintenant tu es là. Et un jour, d’autres gamins se tiendront là, et se rappelleront qu’ils n’étaient pas censés aller à l’école mais l’ont fait quand même. Grâce à toi. Grâce à nous. »

Rey déglutit avec peine, serre fort la main de Finn. Comme si, en la tenant suffisamment longtemps, elle allait pouvoir ressentir ce qu’il ressent. Cette confiance. Cette fierté.

« Je t’ai dit que je devais aller rencontrer ma mère, pas vrai ? » demande-t-elle. Il mérite au moins ça, de comprendre ça. « Qu’elle voulait nous parler, à Ben et moi, et qu’on avait dit oui. Et on est allés la voir .»

Finn reste silencieux un long moment, à contempler le Diag.

« Si terrible que ça, hein ? demande-t-il finalement.

— Ouais, dit Rey. Ouais, c’était si terrible que ça.

— Je suis désolé.

— Moi aussi. » Rey prend une grande inspiration, la relâche. Ne ferme pas les yeux. Elle peut presque voir, encore, la rue devant leur premier appartement. La neige sous la lumière des réverbères. Cinq heures du matin, le jour du Nouvel An.

_Tout est toujours là. Et nous aussi._

Il faudra qu’elle raconte cette histoire à Finn un jour. Peut-être. Elle lui plairait.

Dans le même temps, elle pousse Finn d’un coup d’épaule pour qu’il quitte le M, et elle s’y place à son tour. Elle se dit que ceci lui appartient, maintenant. Elle peut venir ici tous les jours si elle le veut. Finn viendrait probablement avec elle, si elle le lui demandait. Lui tiendrait la main, regarderait le rouge et le vert et le gris alentour, et ne penserait jamais que ça faisait d’elle quelqu’un de bizarre.

Elle penche la tête en arrière, contemple le ciel, et laisse la lumière du soleil l’envelopper.

Tout est toujours là. Et elle aussi.

*

Le jour où Plutt lui prit ses livres, la mère de Rey avait quitté la sécurité de leur petite maison dans le Camp du Premier Ordre, avait suivi Rey quand elle s’était enfuie, l’avait rattrapée.

Rey avait déjà trouvé Kylo, bien sûr. Il était au stand de tir avec Hux - leurs armes étaient si bruyantes que Rey avait les oreilles qui sifflaient et mal à la tête, mais elle courut quand même vers lui, attendit qu’il tire le coup suivant avant de tirer sur son jean pour attirer son attention. 

Kylo baissa les yeux vers elle, la fixa un long moment. Puis il tapa sur l’épaule de Hux jusqu’à ce que celui-ci se retourne aussi, lui fit passer son arme, et se baissa immédiatement pour soulever Rey et l’attirer contre lui.

Rey se dit qu’il lui posait une question, mais elle ne pouvait pas l’entendre par dessus le sifflement dans ses oreilles. Et ça ne servait à rien qu’elle réponde, de toute façon, puisqu’il portait encore son casque anti-bruit.

Alors elle pleura contre son épaule jusqu’à ce que son ouïe revienne, jusqu’à ce qu’elle entende Kylo parler à quelqu’un, dire : « -génie, et je me fiche de ce que dit Plutt. Je n’ai pas à l’écouter. Rey sera très précieuse pour le Premier Ordre, un jour. Je ne pense pas que le Suprême Leader approuverait qu’on mette tout ça de côté pour faire d’elle une femme au foyer. Et vous ? »

Et alors Rey avait entendu sa mère, si timide, si apeurée, répondre : « Si vous pensez que le Suprême Leader veut qu’elle lise... »

Sa mère ne quittait le refuge de leur maison que pour les Assemblées. Elle ne venait jamais au stand de tir, qui était le territoire des hommes. Elle ne courait jamais après Rey.

« Je le pense, » dit Kylo, et Rey tourna la tête, jeta un coup d’œil furtif à sa mère - debout, les mains croisées, serrées, devant elle, dévisageant Kylo avec de grands yeux. Elle avait l’air d’avoir pleuré. « Je lui parlerai. Ce soir. Vous verrez. Rey a du potentiel. Elle est intelligente, et courageuse, et Dieu a de grands projets pour elle. Elle a juste besoin d’un guide. »

La mère de Rey le fixait toujours, la bouche en O. « Vous ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

La première chose que Kylo répondit fut « Non », si vite que Rey lui en voulut presque parce que _pourquoi pas_ , puis il marqua une pause et dit, « Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Et je ne devrais pas présumer. Je suppose que si c’est moi, ce sera comme ça, et si non le Suprême Leader trouvera quelqu’un qui convienne. » Une pause plus longue, puis il ajouta : « Mais je le ferais. S’il me le demandait. Ce serait un honneur. »

Ce serait agréable, avoir Kylo Ren pour maître. Lire des livres et en parler, poser des questions, répondre à des questions. Elle aimerait ça.

Ce qui voulait probablement dire que ça n’arriverait jamais. Rey commençait à penser que rien de bon n’arrivait à personne, ici. Dans tous les cas, Kylo était leur prophète et Dieu avait besoin de lui pour ça, et Dieu serait toujours plus important que Rey parce qu’Il était Dieu et elle n’était qu’une petite fille. Alors Kylo Ren resterait un prophète, et Rey resterait avec sa mère et Plutt et à dire vrai, il aurait mieux valu que Kylo ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs.

Elle plaqua à nouveau son visage contre sa chemise et s’accrocha plus fort, parce qu’elle voulait y croire quand même, un peu plus longtemps.

« N’ayez pas peur, » dit Kylo, presque avec gentillesse, et Rey se demanda s’il s’adressait aussi à elle. « Rentrez chez vous. Je garde Rey pour le moment. Elle est en sécurité avec moi.

— Bien sûr, » répondit rapidement sa mère. Sa voix était plus légère maintenant, légère et gaie. « Je vais- Bien sûr. Merci, Kylo Ren. De si bien prendre soin de ma fille. »

Rey ne pouvait pas la voir s’éloigner. Mais elle sut, en quelque sorte, que c’était le cas. Qu’elle s’éloignait sans se retourner, pas même une fois. 

Quelque part à la gauche de Rey, Hux ricana. « Tu ferais un horrible prof, tu sais. Tu as autant de patience qu’un enfant de deux ans.

— Le fait que je ne sois pas patient avec toi ne veut pas dire que je ne le suis pas du tout. » Kylo ajusta la position de Rey dans ses bras. Elle se faisait probablement lourde. Elle aurait sûrement dû le laisser la poser. Au lieu de ça, elle s’agrippa. « C’est au Suprême Leader de décider. Je suis sûr qu’il saura ce qui est le mieux.

— Ouais, ouais. » Hux n’avait pas l’air impressionné. « C’est presque l’heure du déjeuner. Rey devrait sans doute manger quelque chose. Je vais l’emmener, si tu jeûnes toujours-

— Non. » Kylo le dit vite, comme si lui non plus ne voulait pas lâcher Rey. Il le faudrait bien, au bout d’un moment. Rey le savait bien. « Je m’occupe d’elle. Ça va. »

Il commença à marcher, faisant légèrement rebondir Rey dans ses bras. Elle agrippa sa chemise à deux mains, et tint bon.

*

« Je suis désolée, c’est juste que tu es si- » La mère de Rey tend une main par dessus la table, lui touche la joue, rayonnante. « Je me souviens encore du moment où le Leader Snoke m’a dit ce qu’il s’était passé. Ce qu’il a _dit_ s’être passé. Je sais, maintenant. Je sais qu’il- »

 _Mentait_. Ça reste coincé dans sa gorge, encore maintenant. Rey se rappelle comment c’était. À quel point c’était impensable, que le Suprême Leader puisse leur mentir.

« Et je ne vais pas prétendre que j’ai protesté, je… Enfin. » Le sourire de sa mère vire à la grimace. « Je n’ai jamais été comme toi, Rey. Même alors, tu étais plus forte que je ne l’étais. Je le savais. Je suppose que ça m’a paru logique, d’une certaine façon. Quand il a dit que tu n’étais pas vraiment mienne. Que tu étais comme Kylo - comme Ben. » Correction rapide, empressée, une trace de désespoir dans ses yeux. Une trace de peur. « Que vous étiez tous les deux des enfants de Dieu. Et que seul Ben, qui était comme toi, pourrait t’apprendre ce que tu avais besoin de savoir. Tu étais juste… si différente. De moi. Ce n’était pas si difficile de croire que peut-être Dieu voulait que tu sois plutôt avec quelqu’un d’autre. Quelqu’un qui pourrait t’offrir davantage. »

Le pire, c’est qu’il y a une part de Rey qui y croit presque, elle aussi. Parce que, est-ce qu’elle n’avait pas eu l’impression d’attendre quelque chose, cette nuit là ? Est-ce qu’elle n’avait pas su ce qu’elle ne pouvait pas avoir su - que Ben venait la chercher ? Qu’il allait arranger les choses pour elle ?

Est-ce que Ben lui-même ne lui a pas répété, encore et encore, que c’était la volonté de Dieu ? Qu’il était censé l’emmener, lui offrir une meilleure vie ?

Ça ne devrait pas être différent. Ça ne devrait pas être important, que sa mère l’ait cru aussi.

Mais ça l’est.

« Et je suppose que Snoke avait raison au moins sur ce point, parce que… Regarde-toi, dit sa mère. Belle, modeste, accomplie. Luke m’a dit que tu allais à la fac maintenant. La fac. J’étais censée te faire l’école à la maison, tu sais. Tu peux imaginer ça ? Non pas- Ton beau-père disait toujours qu’il n’y avait rien que tu aies besoin d’apprendre que je ne puisse t’enseigner. Que ce que je savais était assez. Il ne voyait rien en toi, aucun futur. Il ne comprenait pas. Que tu pouvais faire plus. Être plus.

Mais vous, Ben. » La main de sa mère s’avance au dessus de la table, vient se poser sur celle de Ben. Il cille, figé. « Vous avez vu ce que personne ne voyait. Combien elle était brillante. Comme il serait bon qu’elle ait une chance de devenir quelqu’un. D’utiliser ce merveilleux cerveau. Et je remercie Dieu pour vous, chaque jour. Que ma Rey n’ait pas juste été donnée au premier homme venu, mais ait été choisie. Par quelqu’un qui a vu ce qu’elle pouvait être et était prêt à la laisser le devenir, quelqu’un de doux, et gentil et- un homme bon. Et peut-être, un jour, un bon mari ? »

Il y a tellement d’espoir, dans ces mots. La gorge de Rey se dessèche, son estomac se noue.

« Je- » Ben regarde Rey comme pour demander de l’aide, mais elle n’a rien à lui offrir. La seule chose à laquelle elle peut penser est qu’elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle est surprise. C’est exactement ce que sa mère aurait voulu pour elle. Un bon mari. Quelqu’un qui subvienne à ses besoins. Que Ben lui offre la liberté est un miracle que la mère de Rey n’a probablement jamais pensé à envisager. Ce serait suffisant pour elle, de l’imaginer avoir une maison et un homme avec qui la partager.

Elle se demande, vaguement, ce que sa mère a pensé qu’était sa vie durant toutes ces années. Ce qu’elle a imaginé. Elle ne peut même pas se le représenter.

« Rey est ma sœur. » Ben fait glisser précautionneusement ses mains de sous celle de la mère de Rey, les place sous la table, comme s’il avait peur qu’elle le touche à nouveau. « Pas- Je ne sais pas ce que Snoke vous a dit ? Ou ce qu’il a impliqué, mais- Rey est une sœur pour moi. Ma sœur. Et je l’aime. Vraiment. Je l’aime plus que n’importe qui mais… Ce n’est pas comme ça. Ça n’a jamais été comme ça. Je veux dire, elle avait cinq ans. Quand on a fui. Elle avait cinq ans. Et je sais que vous ne dites pas que j’aurais-

— Oh, non ! » L’horreur sur le visage de sa mère est crédible, au moins. C’est rassurant. « Non, bien sûr. Bien sûr que non. Je n’ai jamais pensé, pas une seconde, que vous- Croyez-moi, s’il vous plaît. Si je l’avais cru, j’aurais- »

Elle hésite alors, et Rey se rend compte que sa mère n’aurait probablement rien fait, même si elle l’avait voulu. Elle n’aurait même pas su par où commencer. Elle ne le sait toujours pas.

« Je vous faisais confiance, » dit plutôt la mère de Rey. « Vous étiez si bon, et Dieu était avec vous, et je savais… Vous ne feriez jamais de mal à ma Rey. Je le savais. Je n’ai jamais pensé que vous le feriez. Jamais.

— Parce que je ne le ferais pas, » dit Ben, mais il y a une tension dans sa voix qui n’était pas là auparavant. Ben a toujours eu une vision différente de sa mère de ce qui pourrait _blesser Rey_. « Je- Même. Je veux dire, elle n’a pas encore dix-neuf ans. J’ai presque dix ans de plus qu’elle. C’est-

— Ben. » Parce que la peur sur le visage de sa mère est subtile, mais s’installe davantage à chaque seconde, et même après tout ce temps Rey ne peut pas supporter cette expression.

Ben, bien sûr, ne s’en rend pas du tout compte. « Même si je n’étais pas- » Il hésite à la frontière d’un aveu qui plongerait probablement la mère de Rey en état de choc, change brusquement de sujet. « Vous ne pensez pas que c’est trop jeune ? Même pas un peu ? Parce que personnellement je pense que c’est beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop-

— _Ben_. » La voix de Rey est, peut-être, plus acerbe que nécessaire. Suffisamment pour que sa mère tressaille. Mais au moins Ben la ferme. Pour être bien claire, elle ajoute : « Stop. »

Ben lui jette un regard en coin, mâchoire crispée et yeux plissés. Puis il prend une grande inspiration, regarde droit devant lui, pose les mains sur la table où tout le monde peut les voir et dit : « Désolé, » d’un ton sec qui n’a rien de navré. « Je suis désolé. »

Rey pose une main sur son poignet, moins pour le calmer que pour se rappeler qu’elle a quelque chose de solide sur quoi se reposer. « Je sais- » Elle s’interrompt, respire, essaie à nouveau. « Je me rappelle certaines des choses que Plutt disait. Sur comment les choses sont censées se passer entre les hommes et les femmes. Mais ce n’est pas comme ça que Ben a été élevé, et ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il m’a élevée. Je ne suis pas mariée. Ni à Ben ni à personne. Et je ne prévois pas de me marier avant longtemps, si jamais je me marie. Je sais que ce n’est peut-être pas ce que tu espérais pour moi. Mais c’est ainsi. Ben est mon frère. Il m’aime et il me protège, parce que c’est ce que font les frères. Il n’a besoin d’être rien d’autre. C’est bien assez.

— Bien sûr, » dit sa mère, la tête basse, l’air sombre. « Je… Bien sûr. Je suis désolée. Leader Snoke a bien suggéré… Mais je n’aurais pas dû présumer. Je suis- Si je vous ai offensé - je suis vraiment désolée.

— Ce n’est rien, » dit Ben, plus amical cette fois. Son bras est toujours tendu sous la main de Rey, sa main resserrée en un poing. Mais elle sait le mal qu’il se donne. « C’est… certaines des choses que Snoke m’a enseignées. J’ai du mal à me souvenir qu’elles étaient fausses, moi aussi. Même maintenant. C’est… Ça va. Je comprends .»

La mère de Rey opine, sans relever la tête. « Merci, dit-elle doucement. Merci. »

*

Violet n’épouse pas le Comte Olaf, mais Rey pleure tout de même et elle n’est pas sûre de savoir pourquoi.

« Tout va bien, » lui dit Ben, recroquevillé autour d’elle, le front pressé contre ses cheveux. « Tout va bien, Rey. »

Sa mère lui avait dit une fois qu’il n’y avait qu’elles deux. Qu’il n’y aurait jamais personne d’autre. Que Rey et sa maman, ensemble, et tout irait mieux.

Sauf qu’il y avait quelqu’un d’autre. il y avait toujours quelqu’un d’autre.

C’est différent maintenant. Parce que c’est juste elle et Ben, vraiment, et c’est beaucoup plus effrayant qu’elle ne l’aurait cru. Les gens vont et viennent - Maz qui leur donne un peu d’argent, ou les invite pour le dîner ; ses professeurs qui veulent parler avec Ben de choses et d’autres ; Rey qui se fait des amis et leur rend visite et avec un peu de chance Ben se fera des amis aussi et ils pourront venir les voir - mais ce ne sont que des invités. Ils sont là un moment et ils repartent.

Sa mère ne viendra pas la chercher. Ben ne rentrera pas à la maison chez ses parents. Ils ne sont pas orphelins pour de vrai, comme les Baudelaire, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’ils ont encore leurs parents. Il n’y a personne pour les protéger maintenant.

Il n’y a qu’eux deux.

Et Rey sait que Ben la protègera, et elle va essayer de le protéger, mais elle ne peut rien imaginer de plus effrayant.

« Tout va bien, » lui dit Ben, et peut-être est-ce l’imagination de Rey, mais il a l’air effrayé, lui aussi. « Ça va aller. »

Elle ne cesse pas de pleurer.

Finalement, elle pleure jusqu’à s’endormir.

*

« Je suis désolé, » dit Hux, en l’observant attentivement depuis l’autre côté de la table. Ses mains sont jointes devant lui, serrées avec force - la peau fine de ses jointures suffisamment étirée pour laisser apparaître le jaune de l’os en dessous. « J’aimerais avoir plus à te raconter… Mais il n’y a pas de quoi, vraiment. »

Il ment, bien sûr. Il essaie de la protéger. Mais Rey n’a jamais craint Hux. Beaucoup d’enfants en avait peur, du moins à l’époque, au Camp. Ils craignaient Hux autant que Ben. Rey n’avait jamais eu peur d’aucun des deux.

« Si, il y a de quoi, dit-elle. Il y a de quoi. Continue et dis-le. »

La mâchoire de Hux se crispe. Il détourne la tête. Il y a une trace de couleur, en haut de ses pommettes. Ce n’est pas de la gêne. « C’est ta mère, dit-il avec raideur. Tu l’aimes toujours. Tu n’as pas besoin- »

Rey prend une grande inspiration. « Peut-être que si, » dit-elle. Parce que n’est-ce pas pour cela qu’elle est venue trouver Hux, en fin de compte ? Non pas Leia, ou Poe, ou Finn, mais Hux ? Elle aurait pu parler à n’importe lequel d’entre eux. Elle ne l’avait pas fait. Elle avait parlé à Hux. « S’il te plaît, Hux ? S’il te plaît.

— Très bien. » Il crache ces mots, toujours sans lui faire face. Son profil est assez aiguisé pour tailler jusqu’au sang. « Très bien. Quoique je ne voie pas pourquoi tu as besoin que je le dise. Tu sais exactement ce qu’elle a fait. Elle peut prétendre autant qu’elle le veut que ce n’était pas de sa faute. Qu’elle était trop faible pour prendre soin de toi. Pas assez forte. La vérité est que c’était juste plus facile. Elle aurait pu faire ce qu’a fait Ben, mais ça aurait été difficile, et elle a juste... » Il pince les lèvres, prend une profonde inspiration par le nez. « Ce n’était pas assez important à ses yeux pour qu’elle fasse cet effort, alors elle a fait en sorte que ce soit le problème de quelqu’un d’autre et s’est dit que c’était la meilleure chose à faire. Est-ce que c’est ce que tu voulais entendre, Rey ? »

Non. Bien sûr que non. Les yeux de Rey sont brûlants de larmes. « Continue, dit-elle doucement.

— Bon sang, » souffle Hux, et il rejette la tête en arrière, regarde le plafond. « Très bien. Le pire est qu’elle a vraiment raison à propos d’une chose. Juste une. Tu méritais mieux qu’elle. Mais elle n’avait aucune idée de si oui ou non tu allais l’obtenir. Elle avait rencontré Ben une fois. Pour ce qu’elle en savait, il était exactement ce que Snoke a tenté de faire de lui. Le fait qu’il soit meilleur, qu’il soit _bon_ \- c’était un pur coup de chance. Elle n’avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Et maintenant elle va essayer de s’attribuer le mérite de ce que tu es devenue, mais ça n’a rien à voir avec elle. Les parents de Ben, oui - je ne sais pas tout ce qu’ils ont fait, en coulisses, mais je sais qu’ils ont fait beaucoup. Cette femme, Maz, aussi. Même mes parents. Quand Ben et toi avez eu cet accident de voiture ? Tu t’en souviens ? Et j’ai appelé, et Ben n’a pas répondu mais toi oui ? Parce qu’il avait plié la voiture et il avait une commotion, et ses côtes et son bras- »

Rey s’en souvient. Ils étaient à l'hôpital et elle était dans l’étroit lit de Ben, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni qui appeler et puis le téléphone de Ben avait sonné et elle avait juste - décroché, sans réfléchir.

« Tu m’as chanté une chanson, » dit-elle doucement.

 _Journey_. Il lui avait chanté _Journey_ , et ça avait aidé. Et ensuite Maz était venue les chercher et les ramener dans la petite maison de Cross Village, même si Rey ne l’avait jamais appelée parce qu’elle n’avait pas pu y penser. Elle ne savait pas si Hux avait appelé Maz, ou si peut-être Maz avait simplement su. Ça ne faisait rien. Tout ce qui comptait c’était que quelqu’un, n’importe qui, était venu.

« J’allais m’absenter sans permission, » dit Hux, d’une voix étouffée. « Vraiment, carrément. J’étais sur le point de partir outre-mer pour la deuxième fois alors j’ai appelé pour dire au revoir et tu as répondu, et tu avais tellement peur et j’ai juste- Tu avais besoin d’un adulte, Rey. Je veux dire, je suppose que Ben en était un, à ce moment. Tout juste. Mais j’étais plus âgé, et j’ai pensé- Mais mon père m’en a dissuadé. M’a rappelé que tu avais Maz et les parents de Ben, et que s’ils en avaient besoin, ils pouvaient intervenir à n’importe quel moment. Et ensuite il a acheté ce stupide pick-up à Ben. Pour prouver quelque chose, je pense. Qu’il pouvait vous venir en aide quand il le voulait. Vous donner ce dont vous aviez besoin.

Elle aurait pu faire ça. Peut-être pas le pick-up, je sais qu’elle n’avait pas d’argent, mais elle aurait pu faire quelque chose. Tu sais que ce n’est pas la première fois que Luke est allé la voir. Il a fait plusieurs tentatives. Depuis qu’il a entendu parler de toi, de ta mère, il lui a rendu visite. Il est allé lui parler. Il a essayé de l’impliquer, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Tout ce qu’elle avait à faire, c’était dire oui. Et elle aurait pu être là, comme nous autres.

Mais elle ne l’a pas fait. Tous les autres l’ont fait, mais pas elle. Et je ne peux pas lui pardonner ça. Et je ne le ferai pas. Je ne le ferai pas. Et pour être complètement honnête, Rey, je pense que tu ne le devrais pas non plus. Parce qu’elle ne le mérite pas. Elle ne te mérite pas. »

Ses mains se referment, finalement, sur celles de Rey. Serrées au point de meurtrir.

« Merci, » dit Rey, et elle ferme les yeux, et baisse la tête. Les larmes s’écoulent en flot continu maintenant, et tout lui fait mal, mais peut-être que c’est le but. « Merci, » dit-elle encore.

« Jésus Christ, » dit Hux. Il lâche brusquement sa main et se lève d’un coup. Surprise, Rey lève les yeux, mais il a déjà contourné la table, lui prend de nouveau la main. « Mon Dieu. » Il s’accroupit près de sa chaise, passe un bras autour d’elle, l’attire contre lui - leurs mains jointes pressées entre le cou de Rey et son torse à lui, le menton de Rey appuyé contre leurs phalanges. « Peut-être qu’on n’aurait pas dû te laisser rester avec Ben. Je pense vraiment qu’il a eu une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

Il ment encore, bien sûr. « La ferme, Hux, » dit Rey en appuyant le front sur sa clavicule. Il est vraiment maigre pour quelqu’un qui est dans l’armée - ou la marine, peu importe. Possible que les marins ne fassent pas autant d’exercice que les autres. Ou peut-être que c’est juste comme ça qu’est Hux. Tranchant sous tous les angles.

Hux incline la tête, et le chaume sur ses joues frotte contre la tempe de Rey. Tranchant sous tous les angles. « Oui m’dame, » dit-il d’une voix douce.

Il va retourner en Californie dans trois jours. Elle n’est vraiment pas prête pour ça. Pas encore.

« Tu vas commencer à appeler plus d’une fois par an, dit-elle, la voix éraillée. Pas vrai ? »

Hux émet un bruit qui est probablement censé être un rire mais n’y ressemble vraiment pas. Du tout. « Peut-être, » dit-il, et il frotte à nouveau son menton rugueux contre son visage. « Je vais y réfléchir. »

*

« Alors voici la petite fille qui cause toute cette agitation. »

Rey avait levé les yeux vers le Suprême Leader, calé dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau, et avait ressenti quelque chose qu’elle n’avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle avait déjà eu peur, parfois, surtout de Plutt, mais ceci allait bien au delà. Elle ne pouvait pas avaler. Elle pouvait à peine cligner des yeux. Elle pensa que, peut-être, elle allait mourir ici.

Elle avait jeté un œil par dessus son épaule à l’homme debout derrière elle - Mr. Mitaka, le père de Desiree. Il regardait le mur droit devant lui, comme si rien de tout cela ne se passait.

Elle voulait que Kylo Ren soit là pour la protéger. Elle le voulait vraiment très fort.

Le Suprême Leader se leva derrière son bureau - il était plus grand que Plutt, peut-être, mais pas aussi grand que Kylo Ren, et très très mince. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de cheveux, son nez était étroit et presque plat. Ses yeux étaient noirs et froids. Il s’accroupit devant Rey, tendit une main pour toucher sa joue de ses doigts rudes et secs, et elle eut vraiment l’impression qu’elle allait fondre en larmes.

« Tu devrais être fière, dit-il doucement. Kylo Ren pense que tu as un grand potentiel. De l’intelligence. Du courage. Douée au tir. Il voit de grandes choses dans ton futur. Et je suppose que si quelqu’un connaît le futur, eh bien. Ce doit être lui, n’est-ce pas ? »

Rey n’était pas certaine que le Suprême Leader soit vraiment en train de lui poser une question. Après tout, il était le Leader. Il savait. Mais peut-être avait-il besoin de savoir si elle savait, alors elle opina rapidement. Elle n’avait pas envie de mettre le Suprême Leader en colère. Pas du tout envie.

« Mais. » Snoke cessa de toucher sa figure, prit une mèche de ses cheveux qu’il tordit entre ses doigts. Rey se demanda, soudain, ce qu’elle ferait s’il lui arrachait les cheveux de la tête. S’il les attrapait et tirait dessus violemment, que ferait-elle ? Rien, probablement. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Il était le Suprême Leader. « Tu es vraiment très jeune, pour le moment. Et cela veut dire que nous avons un long, très long temps à attendre avant que tu ne sois même presque prête à concrétiser ton potentiel. N’est-ce pas, petite Reyon-de-Soleil ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle pouvait à peine respirer. Elle ne parvint qu’à hocher la tête une nouvelle fois.

« Les choses avancent très vite, » dit le Suprême Leader. Il tira un peu sur l’écharpe qui couvrait les cheveux de Rey, ajusta le col de sa chemise. Il avait des doigts longs, fins et forts. Elle voulait qu’ils arrêtent de la toucher. Elle voulait les repousser et puis s’enfuir, s’enfuir aussi loin et aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus la trouver. « Nous sommes à l’aube d’un grand changement. Un très grand changement. Kylo Ren va avoir beaucoup à faire, tout comme moi. J’ai peur que nous n’ayons tout simplement pas le temps de commencer à t’entraîner maintenant.

Plus tard, peut-être. Quand les choses se seront calmées. Je ne pense pas que cela prendra très longtemps. Un an ou deux, pas plus que ça. Tu seras toujours une enfant bien sûr. Prête à apprendre. À être formée. »

Rey pensa aux mains de Snoke sur elle, à nouveau, en train de la modeler comme de l’argile, et lutta pour réprimer un sanglot.

« Mais tu vas devoir être patiente pour l’instant. » Ses deux mains vinrent se poser sur les épaules de Rey, lourdement, durement, la poussant légèrement vers le bas. « Peux-tu faire ça ? Peux-tu être patiente, Reyon-de-Soleil ? »

Elle acquiesça une troisième fois. N’importe quoi pour que ses mains cessent de la toucher. N’importe quoi pour s’en aller.

Il sourit.

Elle trembla.

« Pour l’instant, nous allons mettre un peu de distance entre toi et ton beau-père, » dit Snoke. De ses longs doigts il tapota la poitrine de Rey, juste au dessus de son cœur, puis il se leva et se détourna. « Il est très loyal envers le Premier Ordre, mais je trouve sa théologie quelque peu… vieillotte. Nous allons te placer dans la Maison des Enfants, comme la fille de Mitaka. Tu peux aller à l’école, si tu en as envie. Et bien sûr tu pourras rendre visite à ta mère et à ton beau-père quand tu le souhaiteras, si tu le souhaites. » Il se rassit derrière son bureau. « En ce qui concerne le reste, je vais bien sûr prier régulièrement à ce sujet. Le Seigneur me guidera pour la suite. Il le fait toujours. »

Il sourit une dernière fois à Rey, puis commença à écrire sur un morceau de papier devant lui. « Mitaka ,» dit-il, sans lever les yeux. « Ramène-la chez elle et fais en sorte que sa mère rassemble ses affaires. Et donne-leur le temps de se dire au revoir, bien sûr. Si Plutt a un problème, il peut venir me voir après l’Assemblée. Pas avant. Kylo Ren et moi avons du travail à faire, et je ne peux pas être dérangé. Que ce soit bien clair. Je ne dois pas être dérangé avant l’Assemblée. Les choses changent, Mitaka. Elles changent très rapidement.

— Bien sûr. » Mitaka approuva de la tête en avançant les épaules, presque comme une courbette. « Bien sûr, Suprême Leader. Il en sera selon votre volonté.

— Selon la volonté de Dieu, » dit le Suprême Leader, une trace d’amusement dans la voix. « Pas la mienne. Celle de Dieu.

— Bien sûr, » répéta Mitaka, en s’avançant pour prendre Rey par l’épaule.

Rey ne le laissa pas la faire bouger. Elle le voulait, vraiment, mais il y avait quelque chose qu’elle devait demander. Quelque chose qu’elle s’était promis de demander, avant de partir. « Mes livres, » dit-elle, d’une voix tremblant dangereusement. « Plutt les a pris. Si je m’en vais - est-ce que je peux les ravoir, s’il vous plaît ? »

Le Suprême Leader reposa le stylo sur le bureau. Puis, très lentement, il leva les yeux vers elle. Il était souriant, plutôt que sévère, mais c’était quand même effrayant. C’était probablement pire comme ça, à vrai dire. « Je demanderai à ton beau-père de les rendre, dit-il finalement. En assumant qu’il n’ait pas fait quelque chose de ridicule avec, comme les brûler. Mais il y a des livres dans la Maison des Enfants et à l’école. N’hésite pas à lire ce qui t’intéressera. Peut-être qu’un jour toi et moi pourrons parler de livres. Quand il y aura plus de temps. »

Rey espérait qu’il n’y aurait jamais le temps. Jamais, jamais. « Oui, Suprême Leader, parvint-elle à dire. Merci, Suprême Leader. »

Son sourire se fit indulgent, peut-être un peu hautain. « Il n’y a pas de quoi. Petite Reyon-de-Soleil. »

Cette fois, quand Mitaka tira sur son épaule, elle le suivit avec gratitude. N’importe quoi pour sortir de cette pièce. Elle ne voulait jamais, jamais y revenir.

*

Aucun d’entre eux ne dit rien, pendant un long moment. La main de Rey repose toujours sur le poignet de Ben, au dessus de la montre qu’il aime encore porter, parfois ; la tête de sa mère est toujours baissée. C’est douloureux, d’une façon que Rey n’avait pas anticipée. Elle s’était préparée à un rejet pur et simple, pas à ça. 

Avec le recul, elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Est-ce que tu lui parles, parfois ? » finit-elle par demander. Sa mère relève la tête, les yeux ternes. « Plutt, je veux dire. Est-ce que- Tu lui rends visite ?

— C’est très gentil de ta part de demander, » dit sa mère, comme épuisée. « Je l’ai fait. Pendant un moment. Pas… plus maintenant. » Elle secoue la tête. « J’aimerais pouvoir dire que c’était parce que j’avais enfin réalisé - ce qu’il avait fait, tuer cet homme, mais… c’était vous. »

Elle ne regarde pas Rey en disant ces mots. Seulement Ben.

« Il vous détestait, vous savez. Disait que vous étiez… corrompu. Par vos origine. Vos parents. Il suggérait des choses, à votre sujet et à celui de votre ami Hux, que je ne peux même pas- »

Ben est blanc comme de la craie. Rey lui attrape la main.

« Quand la police est venue c’est vous qu’il a blâmé. Il a dit que vous nous aviez trahis. Il ne voulait pas en démordre. Même après le procès, après tout, il insistait que vous nous aviez conduits à notre perte. Que tout ce qui allait suivre était votre faute. Je lui ai dit, encore et encore - vous étiez notre prophète. Dieu vous avait choisi - vous avait envoyé. Vous n’auriez jamais-

— En fait, si. » Le ton de Ben est plat. Sans remords. « J’ai vu un article dans le journal à propos de l’homme que Plutt a tué. Je ne savais pas que c’était Plutt qui l’avait fait. Mais je savais que c’était le Premier Ordre. Alors j’ai appelé mon père, et je lui ai tout dit, et il a appelé la police pour moi, pour que je n’aie pas à le faire. Mais je l’aurais fait. S’il m’avait dit de le faire. Ils ont tué quelqu’un. Ils auraient tué plus de gens, si je ne les avais pas stoppés. Alors oui. Plutt avait raison à mon sujet. Il avait parfaitement raison. J’ai trahi le Premier Ordre. Je les ai tous vendus. Même vous. Et j’en suis fier. C’est l’une des meilleures choses que j’ai jamais faites. »

La mère de Rey le dévisage, stupéfaite.

« Et je ne suis pas un prophète, » continue Ben, toujours du même ton monocorde. Rey souhaiterait presque qu’il soit à nouveau en colère. Ce serait plus facile s’il était en colère. « Je ne vois pas le futur. Je ne l’ai jamais vu. Je prétendais que si, parce que quand c’était le cas, il arrêtait- »

Il s’interrompt à la limite d’un aveu que même Rey n’a jamais entendu, qu’elle n’est pas sûre de vouloir entendre. Elle se rappelle, avec une netteté saisissante, les doigts longs et fins de Snoke en train de lui toucher la figure. À quel point elle avait peur. Comme elle aurait tout fait pour s’en éloigner.

Et Ben passait tellement de temps seul avec lui.

« Il me laissait tranquille, dit finalement Ben. Si je lui disais ce qu’il voulait entendre. Alors je suis devenu bon pour deviner ce que c’était, et le lui dire. Rendre le tout convaincant. J’y suis devenu tellement bon que j’ai commencé à y croire moi-même. Mais rien de tout ça n’était vrai. C’était juste ce que j’avais à faire. Pour m’enfuir.

Et je ne pense pas que Dieu m’ait _choisi_ pour ça. Il ne m’a pas envoyé au Premier Ordre pour que je puisse- »

Une autre interruption. Encore quelque chose qu’il ne parvient pas à dire. Ses yeux sont brillants de larmes. « Si Dieu a jamais eu quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce qu’il s’est passé au Camp - c’est me laisser devenir le frère de Rey, c’est tout. Ça a été la seule fois où j’ai senti la main de Dieu sur moi, pour me guider. Tout le reste, ce n’était que Snoke. Qui voyait ce qu’il pouvait nous faire faire. Jusqu’où il pouvait nous pousser. Comme si c’était un jeu pour lui. Voir ce qu’il pouvait tous nous faire faire. Il était bon à ce jeu. Peut-être pas aussi bon qu’il le croyait, mais. Je pense qu’il nous a poussés assez loin. Pas vous ? »

La mère de Rey est figée, les yeux écarquillés, le menton tremblotant comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer.

Rey a envie de pleurer elle aussi, mais probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle ne trouve rien à dire. Elle ne peut se résoudre à défendre sa mère, pas maintenant.

Elle n’aurait jamais dû laisser Ben venir avec elle.

« Je suis désolé, ajoute Ben, un peu gauchement. Mais je ne suis pas la personne que vous pensiez. Et je ne peux pas- » Il jette un coup d’œil en coin à Rey, et dit, « Je suis désolé, » un peu plus doucement. Et puis, « Peut-être que je- »

Mais il ne termine pas. Il n’en a pas besoin. C’est dans ses yeux vitreux et sa peau pâle et la façon dont il respire par saccades. Et Rey ne peut pas défaire ce qu’elle a fait. Elle ne peut pas faire en sorte que Ben n’ait jamais été ici. Mais elle peut l’en faire partir. Le ramener à la maison.

« Ça va, » lui dit Rey, et elle se tourne pour faire face à sa mère. « Désolée, dit-elle. Mais je pense… Je pense que Ben et moi devons y aller maintenant. »

*

Snoke va en prison le jour où Rey rentre au cours élémentaire. Ben ne le sait pas au début, Rey non plus. Ils l’apprennent quand ils entrent dans la supérette après l’école. Les journaux sont juste là, à côté de la caisse, et Ben se tourne, et les voit, et il cesse de bouger, se tient immobile, comme une statue.

Juste pour quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de lire et de comprendre les mots. _La pire sorte de monstre_ , l’appelle le titre.

« Premier jour d’école ? » demande Billy derrière le comptoir, et Ben tressaille, s’arrache à la contemplation du journal pour regarder par dessus son épaule. Rey se tourne, elle aussi. « Plutôt excitant. Tu as appris des trucs bien ?

— Pas vraiment, » dit Rey, et elle regarde Ben se détourner à nouveau, marcher vers le fond du magasin. Il a presque l’air normal ; si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, elle ne serait peut-être même pas capable de le voir. « On s’est surtout présentés au reste de la classe. Mais peut-être demain.

— Eh bien, je suppose qu’ils ne peuvent pas couvrir tous les sujets difficiles en une fois, » lui dit Billy, qui recommence à ranger les cigarettes. « Tout le monde n’est pas aussi intelligent que toi. Mais ça va devenir plus dur.

— Je sais. » Rey n’a pas envie de s’éloigner sauf qu’en fait si, elle veut se tenir à côté de Ben et lui tenir la main et le faire se sentir mieux mais elle ne veut pas que Billy regarde Ben de trop près, voie comme il est pâle et raide, la façon dont ses mains s’agitent et dont il fixe le vide. Elle veut le laisser se cacher derrière elle. Mais elle ne veut pas qu’il soit tout seul.

« Dure journée ? » demande Billy avec un signe du menton en direction de Ben.

Non, pas jusqu’à ce que Ben voie le journal, mais Rey ne peut dire ça à personne. « Je suppose, » dit-elle plutôt.

Quand elle regarde Ben, il est toujours debout devant le petit congélateur, le regard fixe. Il lui a promis un sandwich à la crème glacée. Elle ne pense même pas qu’elle en veut encore un.

« Peut-être que tu devrais lui donner un coup de main, » dit Billy, et quand Rey le regarde, elle se rend compte - il ne va pas lui poser de questions. Même s’il en a envie, il ne le fera pas.

Ça ne devrait probablement pas être un tel soulagement, de savoir qu’elle va prendre soin de Ben toute seule. Mais ça l’est tout de même.

Elle hoche la tête et trottine jusqu’au congélateur. 

Ben n’en a toujours pas ouvert la porte. Il se tient juste là jusqu’à ce que la main de Rey se glisse dans la sienne et que Rey s’appuie contre lui, la tête contre son avant-bras.

« Tu veux toujours un sandwich à la crème glacée ? lui demande Ben, l’air épuisé. Ou tu veux un Klondike à la place ? »

Elle veut rentrer à la maison et s’allonger sur le canapé avec lui jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente mieux. Mais il l’a emmenée au magasin pour une glace et elle sait qu’il ne partira pas sans - il est têtu comme ça. « Un sandwich, » dit-elle, et elle ne le lâche pas alors qu’enfin, enfin, il tend la main vers la porte du congélateur.

(Il ne pleure que plus tard, quand ils sont tous les deux agenouillés devant le lit de Rey et ses mains sont jointes devant lui et sa tête inclinée et d’une certaine façon Rey sait - il essaie de prier. Il est vraiment, vraiment en train d’essayer. Et il n’y arrive tout simplement pas. Et alors il fait un bruit horrible et bascule en avant, le front posé sur ses bras, et il pleure et il pleure. Rey lui frotte le dos et lui dit que tout va bien, encore et encore, ça n’aide pas, pas plus lui que elle, mais c’est la seule chose qu’elle sait faire.)

*

Elle n’est pas en colère après Luke, pour avoir agi comme intermédiaire pour sa mère.

Elle pense que Ben l’est peut-être, un peu. Il essaie de ne pas le montrer, et elle sait que ça lui passera bien assez vite, mais ça le dérange. Ça dérange Leia, aussi. Elle est moins précautionneuse avec sa colère, un peu plus directe.

Mais en cela, du moins, Rey n’est pas vraiment comme Leia. En cela, elle est un peu plus comme Luke.

Alors elle n’est pas en colère. Elle comprend. Ou du moins, autant qu’il l’est possible.

« Elle ne changera jamais, » dit-elle, assise sur le canapé de Luke, une tasse de thé en train de refroidir entre ses paumes. Il fait trop chaud, en vrai, pour boire du thé - ce serait différent si Luke avait l’air conditionné, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Juste des ventilateurs, qui brassent de l’air chaud dans le petit appartement, et ne changent rien. « N’est-ce pas ? Il y aura toujours quelqu’un d’autre. Jamais seulement moi. »

Luke respire, sirote son thé. Il est presque douloureusement calme. C’est l’une des différences entre eux. « Cela se pourrait, dit-il enfin. Je pense, que peut-être, cela se pourrait. Mais je ne sais pas si c’est le genre de relation que tu veux. Ta mère… Elle préfère avoir un genre de guide. Quelqu’un qui prenne les décisions pour elle. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles être ce genre de personne. Du moins pas maintenant. »

C’est le pire, cette tentation. D’intervenir, juste comme ça. Être cette personne. Avoir l’attention de sa mère maintenant et pour toujours. « Mais si elle a besoin de moi-

— Elle s’en est très bien sortie sans toi ces treize dernières années. » La voix de Luke ne varie jamais - patiente, sereine, douce. « Elle peut survivre toute seule. Elle n’aime pas ça, mais elle le peut. La question n’est pas ce dont elle a besoin, Rey. C’est ce dont tu as besoin. Et je ne peux pas répondre à ça. Mais je suis à peu près sûr que tu le sais déjà. »

Elle le sait, oui. Elle le sait depuis qu’elle a eu cinq ans. Parfois elle le ressent encore comme la pire des trahisons. « Mais c’est ma mère, » dit-elle, et elle ne peut pas tout à fait empêcher sa voix de se briser.

« Je sais, lui dit Luke. Et je sais… Rey. _Je sais_. J’aimais mon père, vraiment beaucoup. Et je ne regrette aucun des moments que j’ai passés avec lui, aussi dur que cela ait été. Je sais pourquoi tu avais besoin de la voir, et si jamais tu décides que tu en as à nouveau besoin, je ferai ce qu’il faudra pour que ce soit sans risques pour toi. Mais fais-le parce que tu en as besoin. Pas parce que tu penses qu’elle en a besoin. 

— Est-ce que j’avais besoin de la voir ? » C’est supposé être une provocation, mais c’est venu avec trop de sincérité. « Tu m’as dit qu’elle avait demandé de mes nouvelles, qu’elle voulait me parler, et aussi à Ben - Est-ce que j’avais besoin de ça ? »

Luke reste parfaitement calme. Rey comprend, à cet instant, pourquoi Leia trouve son jumeau si frustrant. « Je ne suis vraiment pas la personne à qui demander ça, Rey, dit-il. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi. »

C’était son idée. C’était lui qui- Sauf que non, pas vraiment. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’agit Luke. Elle ne le connaît pas depuis si longtemps, mais assez pour savoir ça, au moins. Il lui avait dit que sa mère avait envie de la voir, si Rey était intéressée. Qu’elle pouvait, si elle le voulait, mais qu’elle n’avait pas à le faire. Que c’était à elle de voir.

C’était son choix, à elle. Et elle l’avait fait.

Elle ferme les yeux, incline la tête, et se rappelle comment c’était, sentir à nouveau les bras de sa mère autour d’elle. Savoir que, quoiqu’il arrive, sa mère l’aimait toujours un peu.

« Ouais, finit-elle par dire, les yeux brûlants de larmes. J’en avais besoin. »

Luke reste silencieux un long moment. Elle ne l’entend même pas poser sa tasse, ni le froissement de ses vêtements quand il se lève. Il est juste là, soudain, en train d’extirper la tasse de ses doigts gourds. Elle relève la tête pour le regarder - la barbe grise, les cheveux gris, le t-shirt et le sweat gris et le pantalon kaki. Ses yeux sont du même bleu délavé que ceux de sa mère. Elle ne l’avait pas remarqué avant, parce qu’elle ne se souvenait pas des yeux de sa mère alors. Elle les connaît maintenant. « Laisse-moi te chercher d’autre thé, » dit-il. 

Mais il ne s’en va pas. Il se tient là un long moment, puis se penche pour lui embrasser le front. Comme une bénédiction, une grâce.

Luke lui sourit, puis prend la tasse et va vers la cuisine, laissant Rey avec la plus étrange sensation de paix.

*

Elle voulait rentrer à la maison. 

Pas leur petite maison du Camp du Premier Ordre. Pas là. Elle détestait cet endroit. Elle détestait Plutt, et Snoke, et tout le monde ici à part sa maman et Kylo Ren et peut-être quelques uns des autres enfants, mais la plupart d’entre eux étaient partis de toute façon. Et elle n’aimait pas tant que ça Desiree ou Thomas. Et elle ne savait pas quoi penser de Hux.

Mais elle savait qu’elle voulait rentrer à la maison. Cette petite maison près du chemin de fer, avec les bruits de la route à l’extérieur et son petit lit et les fenêtres mal isolées. Toute la vaisselle sale entassée dans le four parce que sa maman avait pris du retard dans le nettoyage et n’avait pas réussi à se reprendre et ensuite ils étaient devenus vraiment dégoûtants et c’était trop et ils étaient restés là. Rey les laverait tous. Elle nettoierait la crasse dans la baignoire et la rouille des toilettes. Elle ferait n’importe quoi.

Elle n’avait même pas vraiment besoin d’aller à la maison, pas vraiment. Elle avait juste besoin d’être n’importe où ailleurs.

Vraiment n’importe où.

Bruit de pas sur l’allée de gravier, et Rey tressaillit. Elle savait qu’elle n’était pas censée être là, là où étaient toutes les armes. Elle était trop petite, et une fille en plus. Elle pourrait se faire mal. Mais personne ne cria. Les pas continuèrent juste d’écraser le gravier, comme s’ils ne l’avaient même pas vue. Curieuse, elle leva les yeux.

Kylo Ren s’avançait vers elle, mais il ne la regardait pas vraiment. Elle pensa que, peut-être, il ne regardait rien. Comme s’il était en train de réfléchir tellement fort que ses yeux avaient juste… cessé de fonctionner. Et son visage était si pâle, même à la lumière du soleil. Il avait l’air effrayé, et seul. Perdu.

Il avait l’air de vouloir être n’importe où ailleurs.

Rey l’appela, « Kylo ? », et le regretta immédiatement. Kylo était très occupé. Kylo était très important. Rey était une distraction, et il n’avait pas de temps pour elle. Elle ne devrait pas le déranger, elle ne devrait pas-

Il se laissa tomber assis à côté d’elle. « Salut, » dit-il.

Quelque chose dans la façon dont il le dit capta l’attention de Rey, la fit se tourner pour le regarder. Il avait l’air si apeuré juste une seconde plus tôt. Mais maintenant, en regardant Rey, il était quasiment rayonnant. « Salut, » répondit-elle doucement.

Kylo Ren lui sourit encore un peu plus, puis tendit la main et prit la sienne. C’était comme… Elle ne pouvait pas l’expliquer. Comme une question à laquelle elle aurait déjà répondu, en quelque sorte. Ça lui donnait envie de sourire comme il le faisait. Comme si quelque chose de bien allait bientôt se produire, même si elle ne savait pas quoi.

Au cas où il pourrait le lui dire, elle demanda, « Pourquoi tu souris ? »

Kylo se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il ne relâcha pas sa main. « Parce que je suis heureux, » dit-il.

Une minute plus tôt, il était aussi malheureux qu’elle, peut-être plus. Puis elle avait dit son nom, et il l’avait vue, et il était heureux à nouveau. Ça n’avait aucun sens, mais Rey n’allait pas contester quelque chose de positif.

« Okay, » dit-elle, et elle laissa tomber sa tête contre le bras de Kylo. Elle ne pouvait même pas voir sa main dans la sienne - elle était si petite et il était si grand que sa main recouvrait complètement celle de Rey. C’était réconfortant, d’une certaine façon. Il était si grand qu’il pourrait la protéger de n’importe quoi. « Okay.

— Tu comprendras, » lui promit-il, et elle le crut. Il était allé voir Snoke pour elle. Il avait essayé. Ce n’était pas grand chose, mais c’était assez. « Bientôt. Tout ça prendra sens, je te le promets.

— Okay, » dit-elle à nouveau, et elle ferma les yeux. Et juste à cet instant, elle ne voulut plus être nulle part ailleurs que là où elle se trouvait.

*

Finalement, douloureusement, sa mère acquiesce. « Très bien, » dit-elle enfin. Bravement. Pour la première fois, Rey ressent ce que c’est que faire un choix, et elle déteste ça. « C’est… Pas de problème. Je comprends.

— _Maman_. » Rey tend les bras par dessus la table, referme les mains sur celles de sa mère, autour du gobelet en carton froid et humide. « Je ne suis pas- Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi, okay ? Je ne suis pas fâchée. Je ne- Tu sais que je t’aime. J’ai besoin que tu le saches. Je t’aime tellement. J’ai juste besoin… J’ai besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses. Mais je ne t’en veux pas. Promis. »

Le pire, c’est l’espoir qui illumine le visage de sa mère, alors même qu’elle dit « Tu sais que tu en as le droit, Rey. Je- j’aurais dû venir à toi plus tôt. Je n’aurais pas dû te faire attendre comme ça. Je ne peux pas m’excuser pour ça. Il n’y a rien que je puisse faire pour me faire pardonner.

— Ce n’est pas grave. » Et en cet instant, ça ne l’est vraiment pas. Ça ne le sera probablement jamais. Rey aime sa mère. Elle doute être jamais capable d’arrêter. « Je t’aime quand même. C’est juste… Il s’est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps. J’ai besoin de… d’y réfléchir. Un peu. Mais Luke peut toujours te trouver. Quand je serai prête. Pas vrai ? »

Un fin sourire. « Bien sûr qu’il le peut. Il l’a toujours pu. Rey- » Il y a quelque chose que sa mère est sur le point de dire, quelque chose comme suspendu entre elles. Et qu’elle laisse là. En suspens. « Peut-être que nous avons toutes les deux besoin de penser à certaines choses. Pour un petit moment. »

C’est la réponse la plus froide que sa mère lui ait donnée jusque là, et Rey laisse retomber ses mains, confuse et blessée. « Bien sûr, dit-elle. Bien sûr. Je… je sais que Ben et moi, nous ne sommes pas ce à quoi tu t’attendais. Si tu as besoin de temps, ça-

— Ce n’est pas toi. » Sa mère serre une des mains de Rey dans la sienne. Moins étroitement, peut-être, que Rey ne le voudrait. « Okay ? Ce n’est pas- Mais Ben a raison. J’ai appris des choses qui sont difficiles à oublier. Plus difficile, peut-être, à mon âge. Mais tout ce que j’ai dit, sur comment je suis fière de toi, Rey, je le pensais. Tu es belle, et forte, et bonne, et- Et je ne comprends pas tout ce qu’il se passe dans ta vie en ce moment, mais je veux essayer. Je le veux. Et je vais le faire. Je te le promets. Mais ça ne sera pas rapide. Si tu perds patience, je- Je comprendrai. Vraiment.

— Je peux être patiente, » dit Rey, bien qu’elle ne soit pas, d’ordinaire, quelqu’un de très patient. Mais elle veut l’être, et peut-être que ça suffit. « Je peux être patiente, Maman.

— D'accord. » Mais la tristesse dans les yeux de la mère de Rey ne disparaît pas. Elle lâche la main de Rey. « Merci. D’être venue. C’est- C’était bon de te revoir. Et vous aussi, Ben. Encore une fois, je ne peux pas assez vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour ma fille. Je suis tellement heureuse qu’elle vous ait. »

Ben hoche simplement la tête. Il dévisage la mère de Rey un moment, puis lâche : « Vous devriez savoir - J’ai prié pour vous. Depuis qu’on est partis. Parce que je sais - je sais combien c’est dur, quand vous avez été endoctriné d’une certaine façon. D’oublier ce que vous avez appris. Je sais que c’est difficile. Alors j’ai prié pour vous, pour que Dieu vous aide à ce sujet. Et je continuerai à prier. Et j’espère que, peut-être, ça deviendra plus facile. Un jour. »

Les yeux de la mère de Rey s’emplissent de larmes, elle les tamponne du dos d’une main. « Merci, dit-elle avec ferveur. C’est… Merci. Cela représente beaucoup pour moi. »

Ben hoche à nouveau la tête. Puis il se tourne vers Rey. « Est-ce que tu- Je peux vous laisser un moment pour faire vos adieux. Si tu veux. »

Cela semble si définitif, la façon dont il le dit. Comme si c’était la dernière fois. Comme s’il ne devait jamais y avoir d’autres occasions. Les larmes montent aux yeux de Rey, et elle ne les retient qu’à grand peine. 

« Ce n’est pas- » Il la prend par l’épaule, rapidement. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire-

— Ce ne sont pas des adieux, » dit sa mère, et elle sourit. « Juste un “Au revoir”. Mais embrasse-moi avant de partir, d’accord ?

— D’accord, » souffle Rey, la voix toujours étranglée au fond de la gorge.

Ben glisse hors de son siège pour lui faire de la place, se recule précipitamment, manquant de s’emmêler les pieds dans sa hâte de céder la place. Une fois qu’il est hors du chemin, il faut longtemps à Rey pour seulement commencer à bouger. C’est juste… difficile. Après avoir attendu si longtemps pour ça, en être soudain à la fin. 

« C’est juste un “Au revoir”, » dit à nouveau sa mère, plus doucement cette fois. Uniquement à l’intention de Rey.

Ce serait réconfortant si Rey la croyait. Après treize années, elle n’en est plus si sûre.

Mais elle se lève tout de même, attend que sa mère se lève aussi. S’avance - incline la tête contre celle de sa mère, passe les bras autour de ses épaules, les bras de sa mère autour de sa taille. Collée à elle, encore. Elle s’est toujours raccrochée à Rey quand il n’y avait personne d’autre à qui s’accrocher.

« N’attends pas si longtemps la prochaine fois, d’accord ? demande Rey. Même si je ne- Écris-moi, ou quelque chose. Envoie une carte postale. Ne- Je croyais que tu me détestais. Je croyais que tu étais en colère. Je croyais-

— Je suis tellement désolée, » dit sa mère, et elle pleure maintenant. Rey pleure aussi, le visage strié de larmes. « Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne- Je n’ai jamais été en colère, Rey. Je ne t’ai jamais détestée. Je t’aime. Je t’aime tellement. »

Rey ne lui demande pas pourquoi, alors, elle est restée silencieuse si longtemps. Comment elle a pu rester absente tout ce temps, si elle l’aime tellement. De toute façon, ça n’arrangera pas ce qui est arrivé. Rien ne pourra l’arranger. « Alors n’attends pas, dit-elle encore. Pas comme ça. Pas aussi longtemps. S’il te plaît.

— D’accord, dit sa mère. D’accord. Je vais essayer. Vraiment. »

 _Essayer_ n’est pas suffisant. Rey ne veut pas que sa mère essaie, elle veut qu’elle _promette_ , comme Ben promet. Elle veut l’entendre le dire et savoir qu’elle le pense, qu’elle tiendra sa promesse, comme Ben le ferait. Ben tient toujours ses promesses.

Voilà ce qu’elle voudrait de sa mère.

Mais elle sait qu’elle ne l’aura pas, alors elle la serre un peu plus étroitement, essaie de l’attirer en lieu sûr dans sa mémoire - la sensation de ses bras, et comme elle est plus petite que Rey maintenant, la douceur de son écharpe et le gris dans ses cheveux qui les rend plus rêches, l’humidité de ses larmes sur la mâchoire et le cou de Rey et la chaleur de son souffle et sa pesanteur, sa présence. Il se pourrait qu’elle ne ressente plus jamais ça. Elle veut s’y accrocher aussi longtemps qu’elle le peut.

Et quand il n’y a plus rien d’autre qu’elle puisse faire, elle lâche prise, s’essuie les yeux d’un revers de main, et sent à nouveau la présence de Ben dans son dos, solide comme un mur.

« Je vais essayer, » dit une dernière fois sa mère. « Vraiment.

— Je sais, » dit Rey, même si ce n’est pas le cas. Vraiment pas. 

La main de Ben se glisse à nouveau dans la sienne. 

*

« Voilà ce que je sais, » dit finalement Ben. Il s’est avachi après la prière, assis entre son lit et celui de Rey, Rey assise sur ses genoux. Elle est bien plus grande qu’elle ne l’était quand ils se sont enfuis, mais Ben aussi est plus grand, alors la sensation reste la même qu’alors.

Sauf que ce n’est pas vraiment ça non plus, parce qu’elle ne connaissait pas très bien Ben, à l’époque. Elle lui faisait confiance, mais elle ne le connaissait pas.

Elle le connaît mieux maintenant, et c’est différent.

« J’ai brisé le cœur de mes parents, Rey. J’ai été vraiment très dur avec mon père, et j’ai menti à ma mère, et je n’ai dit à aucun des deux - je ne leur ai rien dit, en fait. Et j’ai quitté l’école, et je me suis enfui, et ce n’est pas important de savoir pourquoi je l’ai fait, pas vraiment. Je savais que ça les blesserait, et je l’ai quand même fait, et ça les _a_ blessés, je le sais, mais- » Il enveloppe Rey de ses bras, soupire dans ses cheveux. « Mais quand j’ai eu besoin de quelqu’un, j’ai appelé mon père, et il était là. Tout de suite, sans poser de questions. Après tout ce que je lui avais fait, et à ma mère, et c’était comme - Comme si rien de tout ça ne comptait. J’avais besoin d’eux, et ils étaient là, et c’était tout. Ils se fichaient du reste. Ils ne m’ont pas pardonné parce qu’ils n’en avaient pas besoin. Ils m’aimaient, tout simplement. Ils m’aiment. C’est tout ce qui compte. Tout le reste… ça n’est pas important.

Et si tu faisais ce que j’ai fait - pas que tu le ferais, mais si jamais. Ou même si tu faisais pire. Si tu volais… enfin, je suppose que j’ai volé la voiture et tout au Premier Ordre, alors- mais si tu faisais ça. Ou si tu faisais du mal à quelqu’un. Ou même si tu tuais quelqu’un, non pas que je pense que tu le ferais. Mais si tu le faisais. Ça ne changerait rien pour moi, Rey. Rien du tout. Et je n’aurais pas besoin de te pardonner. Je t’aime, c’est tout. C’est comme ça. Et c’est tout ce qui compte.

Tu n’as rien fait de mal. Tu n’as pas besoin d’être pardonnée, pour quoi que ce soit. Et ta maman- Et je sais que tu vas m’en vouloir pour ça, et c’est okay, mais- Ta maman ne devrait pas avoir à te pardonner pour t’aimer. Pour être là pour toi. Ta maman ne devrait avoir besoin de rien d’autre que du fait qu’elle t’aime. Parce que c’est son job. Et si elle a vraiment besoin de te pardonner, alors… alors peut-être qu’elle n’est pas une bonne maman. »

Et Rey peut sentir Ben se préparer au pire, ses bras relâcher leur étreinte, comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’elle se mette à pleurer et à se débattre et aille se cacher dans le lit sous les couvertures et ne lui parle plus jusqu’à demain matin. Et elle _a_ envie de pleurer.

Mais elle n’est pas fâchée. Elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi, juste qu’elle ne l’est pas.

Elle se tourne du mieux qu’elle le peut jusqu’à avoir le visage collé contre la chemise de Ben, jusqu’à ce que ses bras se resserrent à nouveau autour d’elle. « Tu m’aimes ? » lui demande-t-elle.

« Ouais, je t’aime, » dit-il, comme si elle aurait déjà dû le savoir. Peut-être qu’elle aurait dû. En tout cas, elle le croit. Elle le connaît trop bien pour ne pas le croire. « Tu es ma sœur, et je t’aime, et je prendrai toujours soin de toi. C’est promis. »

Et Ben tient ses promesses. Rey ne peut pas penser à une seule fois où ça n’a pas été le cas.

« D’accord, » parvient-elle finalement à dire, et elle continue de se lover plus profondément dans ses bras. « D’accord.

— Toujours, » dit Ben, et il se replie autour d’elle, et Rey le croit. Absolument.

*

« Je sais que ce n’est pas le Faucon, » dit Han, quand trente bonnes secondes sont passées et que Rey n’a toujours pas réussi à prononcer un seul mot. « Mais c’est une putain de bonne bagnole. Construite comme un tank .» Il tape sur le capot pour accentuer son propos, fort, puis essaie de dissimuler une grimace. « Tu sais que c’était le véhicule principal des Services Postaux de l’Alaska ? Enfin, pas celui-ci précisément. Ceux-là sont plus difficiles à obtenir. Mais c’est quand même-

— Tu m’as acheté une voiture, » dit finalement Rey. Même si elle n’est pas bien sûre que ce soit vraiment une voiture. C’est plus comme un camion. Un camion très court. Ou une Jeep très longue. Quelque chose comme ça.

Ça doit être plus vieux qu’elle. Ça pourrait bien être plus vieux que Ben.

« C’est une Jeep. » Han secoue la main comme si elle lui faisait encore mal, revient se tenir à ses côtés. « Une des vieilles Scramblers. Chewie l’a vue en vente, s’est dit que lui et moi pourrions la retaper, la revendre peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Enfin, je me suis dit - tu as dix-huit ans. dix-neuf maintenant, je suppose. Difficile de s’attirer des ennuis quand votre frère vous conduit partout. » Il la jauge du regard. « Ou, si les ennuis ne sont pas ton truc, tu as toujours besoin de te déplacer. Surtout s’il arrive quelque chose au pick-up de Ben. J’aime pas cette chose. Je l’aime pas du tout. »

Han a passé tout l’été la tête sous le capot du camion de Ben, à essayer d’arranger ce qui peut bien poser problème. Sauf que rien ne posait problème au mois d’avril. Il y a probablement encore moins de problèmes maintenant. Et il est définitivement plus sûr que ce piège mortel sur roues que Han appelle le Faucon Millénium.

Cette chose - blanche et orange, moitié Jeep, moitié camion - crèvera probablement une bonne décade avant le vieux pick-up noir de Ben.

Rey l’aime déjà.

Elle jette ses bras autour de Han, le serre fort. « Merci. » dit-elle.

Après quelques secondes, il lui rend son étreinte. « Y a pas de quoi, » dit-il. Et puis, « Tu peux arrêter de m’écraser dès que tes bras fatiguent. Je ne le prendrai pas pour moi. »

Elle sait qu’elle ne le serre pas _si_ fort, mais elle se détend quand même un peu.

« Aussi, dit-il. Chaque fois que tu as envie de nous rendre visite. Je dis ça comme ça. »

Elle pourrait leur rendre visite, si elle en a envie. Elle pourrait venir voir Leia et s’asseoir avec elle dans la balancelle sous le porche. Elle pourrait conduire jusqu’au garage de Chewie et laisser Han et lui tout lui apprendre sur comment changer l’huile et les roulements et les convertisseurs catalytiques. Elle pourrait déjeuner avec Poe. Elle pourrait même conduire jusqu’à San Diego pour voir Hux, peut-être. Finn n’a pas de voiture. Elle pourrait l’emmener voir Hux.

Elle pourrait rendre visite à Jonette à Albion, ou à Jesska à Hope, ou à Andrew à Grand Valley.

Elle pourrait même aller dans le nord. S’il lui manque trop. Aller camper quelques jours, ou rester dans l’une de leurs anciennes chambres d’hôtel. Enfin participer au Blissfest durant tout le week-end plutôt qu’une seule journée.

Elle pourrait aller n’importe où.

Tant que la Scrambler tient le coup. Ce qui ne durera probablement pas plus d’un mois, mais ça ne fait rien. C’est quand même à elle.

« Merci, » dit-elle encore.

Han la serre un peu plus fort. « Joyeux anniversaire, gamine. Joyeux anniversaire. »

*

Elle s’était réveillée un peu juste au moment où Kylo l’avait déposée sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

Peut-être qu’elle ne s’était pas réveillée. Peut-être qu’elle l’avait rêvé.

Elle ne se rappelle plus.

Voilà ce qu’elle se rappelle :

Elle avait ouvert les yeux, avait vu Kylo penché au dessus d’elle. Il était en train de bidouiller la ceinture de sécurité - elle avait entendu le clic, avait senti la sangle autour de sa taille. « Kylo ? » avait-elle demandé, doucement.

Il avait levé la tête pour la regarder. « Ouais, Rey ? » Il avait peut-être l’air un peu nerveux. Elle n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi.

« Où est-ce qu’on va ? »

Il lui avait fallu une seconde pour répondre. Finalement, il avait dit : « À la maison. On va à la maison. »

Elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi, mais elle l’avait cru.

« D’accord, » avait-elle dit. Ensuite tout était devenu noir, ou peut-être qu’elle avait juste refermé les yeux. Elle était si fatiguée. Elle était restée debout si longtemps, à l’attendre. Elle n’attendait plus. Il était finalement venu. « On peut avoir des pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner ? » 

Une autre pause. Rey aurait voulu pouvoir ouvrir les yeux pour revoir son visage, mais de toute façon elle n’avait pas vraiment réussi à le voir avant non plus. Juste ses cheveux, et ses grandes oreilles, et ses épaules si larges et carrées, comme s’il cachait une planche sous son t-shirt. « Bien sûr, Rey, dit-il. Bien sûr. On pourra avoir des pancakes. Tout ce que tu veux. »

Il avait posé un baiser sur sa joue - son long nez lui effleurant la tempe - et puis il était parti et la portière de la voiture s’était refermée, et elle s’était rendormie.

*

Ils pourraient continuer, prendre la 127 vers le nord aussi loin que possible, jusqu’à atteindre la I-75. Et ensuite ils pourraient poursuivre jusqu’au Pont, traverser et continuer. Jusqu’à Iron Mountain, peut-être, ou Escanaba, ou le Soo. Fuir comme Ben en avait eu l’intention la première fois, avant de se rendre compte qu’il était trop fatigué pour continuer. Disparaître pour de bon.

Rey n’en a pas vraiment envie, bien sûr. Maintenant, peut-être, mais plus d’ici une heure ou deux. Ou demain. D’ici une semaine. Elle ne voudra plus disparaître. Elle voudra revenir.

Ça pique quand même un peu, quand Ben ne continue pas vers le nord, quand ils tournent vers l’est sur la 94.

Pas beaucoup. Juste un peu.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, » dit Rey, avec un regard en coin en direction de Ben. Il est toujours pâle, les mains crispées sur le volant. « Ben ? Je suis désolée. J’aurais dû-

— Tu n’as rien fait de mal. » Il a l’air épuisé. Mais il détache ses yeux de la route pour une seconde, la regarde. Tente de sourire. « Tu n’as- Ce n’est pas ta faute. »

_Je n’ai jamais été en colère. Je ne t’ai jamais détestée._

Soudain, Rey pleure, plus fort qu’elle ne l’a fait au milieu de ce Wendy’s, avec les bras de sa mère autour de sa taille. Sa mère l’ _aimait_ \- sa mère l’avait étreinte et avait touché son visage et lui avait dit qu’elle était belle, forte, courageuse, intelligente. Ça ne devrait pas faire aussi mal. Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait aussi _mal_ ? 

« Rey. » Le bruit de la bande rugueuse quand Ben se gare soudain sur le bas-côté, du gravier qui se disperse, des klaxons derrière eux, des voitures qui les dépassent. « Rey, Rey- »

Il déboucle sa ceinture de sécurité, glisse sur la banquette pour venir l’envelopper, et elle hoquette contre son torse.Elle ne l’a jamais rattrapé. Quand il avait cessé de grandir, il était plus grand qu’elle ne le serait jamais. Elle se sent encore comme une petite fille parfois quand il la prend dans ses bras.

Elle s’y sent en sécurité, c’est le pire. C’est toujours le cas, ça le sera probablement toujours.

« Je n’ai rien fait de _mal_ , parvient-elle dire enfin. Elle m’aime. Elle m’a dit qu’elle m’aime. Alors _pourquoi_ - »

Pourquoi est-ce que ça a pris treize ans. Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle est toujours plus intéressée par Ben que par sa propre fille. Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle ne peut rien lui offrir de plus que _Je vais essayer_ , quand Ben lui a toujours, toujours donné _C’est promis_.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Ben, et il la balance d’avant en arrière, autant qu’il lui est possible vu que la ceinture de Rey est toujours bouclée. « Je suis désolé, Rey. Je suis tellement désolé.

— Ce n’est pas _juste_ , » dit-elle, et puis elle pleure trop fort pour reprendre son souffle, trop fort pour parler, et elle cesse d’essayer.

Ben la tient, la berce du mieux qu’il le peut.

Ça aurait dû être lui depuis le début. Elle aurait toujours dû être sa sœur. Et Leia et Han et Luke et Poe auraient toujours été sa famille. Et elle n’aurait pas à se sentir comme ça. Comme si elle devait choisir.

Comme si elle devait abandonner sa propre mère.

Même si, peut-être, sa mère l’a abandonnée la première.

Ce n’est pas juste.

*

Elle se souvient de la première fois où Ben lui a dit qu’il l’aimait, mais elle ne se souvient pas de la première fois où elle le lui a dit.

Il l’a dit le premier, elle le sait. Elle a commencé après. Pas très longtemps après ; elle le dit depuis une éternité, maintenant. Elle a l’impression de l’avoir dit toute sa vie. mais elle ne se souvient pas de quand elle a commencé.

Elle ne sait pas en quoi c’est important. Seulement que ça l’est.

Ben termine de prier, laisse retomber ses mains, se relève. S’incline pour embrasser les cheveux de Rey. « Tu veux en parler ? » demande-t-il.

Ben saurait à quand remonte la première fois où elle lui a dit qu’elle l’aimait. Probablement à la minute près.

Rey ne le lui demande pas. « Est-ce que tu avais peur ? demande-t-elle plutôt. Quand on est venus ici, la première fois. Avec tes parents qui attendaient. Tu avais peur ?

— J’étais pétrifié, dit-il. Mais tu le savais, j’en suis sûr. »

En effet. Elle se rappelle comment il était devenu silencieux en se rapprochant de Northville. Comment il était resté là, figé, quand ils s’étaient garés dans l’allée. À regarder les deux silhouettes sous le porche.

Ça s’était bien passé finalement, bien sûr. Mais c’était différent. C’était les parents de Ben. C’était différent.

« Et si c’était une erreur ? demande-t-elle. Et si- je ne sais pas, si elle veut te faire du mal, ou autre ? Pour avoir trahi Snoke. Et si-

— Luke le saurait, » lui dit Ben. Il a l’air plutôt confiant. « Il ne nous laisserait pas l’approcher s’il pensait que c’était dangereux. De toute façon, il y aura un flic sur place. Le père de Hux a tout arrangé. Je ne suis pas inquiet pour moi, Rey. Tu ne devrais pas l’être non plus. »

Il le faut, pourtant. C’est plus facile que l’alternative.

« Ça fait treize ans, » murmure-t-elle. Treize ans depuis qu’elle a fui le Premier Ordre, et durant tout ce temps, sa mère n’a pas seulement envoyé une carte. Il doit y avoir une raison. Sa mère ne l’aurait pas abandonné comme ça sans raison.

Rey veut savoir, mais en même temps, elle ne veut pas. Pas vraiment.

Ben l’enveloppe de son corps, ses longs bras l’attirant contre lui, son menton reposant sur le sommet de sa tête. « Je serai là, promet-il. Je serai là avec toi. Je ne te ferai pas partir si tu ne le veux pas ; je ne dirai rien du tout si tu veux faire toute la discussion. Mais je serai là. C’est promis. 

— Je sais, » dit Rey. Parce que ça fait treize ans, là aussi. Treize ans avec Ben à ses côtés envers et contre tout. Parfois elle est encore si reconnaissante pour lui que c’est presque douloureux. « Je sais.

— Tu ne seras pas seule, » dit-il, et Rey opine, effleure sa clavicule du nez. « Souviens-toi juste de ça. Quoiqu’elle dise. Tu m’auras toujours.

— Je sais, » dit encore Rey, et c’est vrai.

Mais elle a toujours peur. Et ça ne cessera probablement pas avant qu’elle ait revu sa mère.

Ça pourrait même ne pas cesser avant un bon bout de temps après.

Elle ira de toute façon, parce qu’elle vaut mieux que sa peur, mais tout de même.

*

Ben l’aide à emménager dans sa chambre sur le campus le dimanche avant la rentrée. Elle va dîner à l’appartement le mardi soir. Le mercredi matin est leur nouveau rendez-vous jogging officiel avant son cours d’anglais de onze heures, et jeudi sa coloc a envie de pizza, ce qui est une excuse comme une autre pour venir lui rendre visite au travail.

Elle a encore un peu l’impression de ne pas avoir vraiment respiré de la semaine. Comme si elle avait oublié ce qu’est l’oxygène, jusqu’à la fin de l’après-midi du vendredi, quand elle déverrouille finalement la porte de l’appartement et entre, referme derrière elle. De l’eau coule dans la cuisine. Ben fait la vaisselle.

Il entend tout de même la porte, bien sûr. Il l’entend laisser tomber son sac sur le sol. « Rey ? » appelle-t-il.

« Salut, » dit-elle, et puis l’eau cesse de couler et Ben sort de la cuisine, en essuyant ses mains savonneuses sur son jean. Il a un début de barbe. Il a l’air un peu fatigué. Elle se demande comment il dort, sans elle dans la chambre d’à côté. 

Elle sait comment elle a dormi. Pas très bien. 

« Salut, » dit-il, en lui tendant les bras, et elle s’avance dans leur cercle et repose sa joue contre son torse, et pour une seconde le reste n’a plus d’importance. Elle a quarante-huit heures ici, avec lui. À la maison.

Elle ne veut pas les passer à se rappeler à quel point la semaine dernière a été dure, ou penser à la semaine prochaine. Elle veut juste être ici.

« Tu m’as manqué, » dit-elle, tout contre le grand M jaune sur sa poitrine.

« Tu m’as manqué aussi. » Le menton de Ben appuie sur le haut de la tête de Rey. « J’espère que tu ne voulais rien faire aujourd’hui. Parce que tout ce que je veux c’est m’asseoir et regarder des films. Ça te va, pas vrai ? Tu ne veux pas appeler Poe, ou Finn ou-

— C’est parfait, » dit-elle, et elle se détend contre lui. Ses mains mouillées sont en train de tremper le dos de son t-shirt et elle s’en fiche complètement. Elle a des vêtements ici de toute façon.

« Okay, super, » dit doucement Ben au dessus d’elle. Et puis, « Tu m’as vraiment, vraiment manqué. 

— Tu m’as manqué, toi aussi, lui rappelle-t-elle. C’est pour ça que je suis venue à la maison. »

Il prend une profonde inspiration, et collés comme ils le sont l’un à l’autre, Rey peut la sentir parcourir son corps. « À la maison, » reprend-il en écho, soudain au bord des larmes.

« À la maison, » dit encore Rey, juste pour qu’il sache qu’elle le pense vraiment, puis elle ferme les yeux, et tient bon.


End file.
